Calada
TO BE RE-WRITTEN Calada is an country, located off the coast of Western Eastshield, and borders Southern Ocean City and Amery Island. The country is a federation, and is divided into 13 provinces and territories, with Muklavuk being the largest.The capital of the country is Odeawa, and it's largest city is Torona, located on the island of Offario. Since about 10,000 years ago, the islands were mostly inhabited by Aboriginal penguins, until the late 15th century, when explorers from the Kingdom of New Club Penguin made contact with the Aboriginals. Since that, the country maintained strong ties with the Antarctic, and soon became a free republic. The country is a bilingual nation, with two recognized languages, English and French, due to a partial Frankterran ancestry in Crebbec. Calada is one of the continent's leading economies, third to only the United States of Antarctica and Gapan. Etymology The name "Calada" originates from the St. Lorrie's Ironquol word "Kalada", meaning village of settlement. In 1535, native settlers of the present-day Crebbec City directly to Fronch explorer, Jacques Carprier, who arrived the same year. Carprier later used to word to not only describe the village, but the entirety of the region, known as Stanacona, back then. From the 18th century and onwards, parts of the northern banks of the St. Lorrie's River, and the northern shores of the Great Bays were known as "Calada". This was then divided into Upper and Lower Calada. Lower Calada is known as the island of Crebbec, while Upper Calada included the eastern part of the island of Offario. When Canada became a supposed dominion of the Kingdom of Club Penguin, names suggested were Colonia and Tupoacinia (The United Provinces Of Antarctic Calada Islands), with "nia" suffix to make it sound more name worthy. Eventually, the name "Canada" was selected by the first parliament of the country. History Aboriginal penguins Aboriginal penguins in Calada including First Counties, Ineuit and Mestis peoples. The other names "Indiran" and "Eksimo" have fallen into disuse Archeologists have discovered Ineuit settlements in the Yookun, which are at least 11,000 years old, and as well in Southern Offario, with settlements found at least 2,000 years ago. The New Bow heights and Redbear Caverns are one of the oldest sites with penguin settlements found. Characteristics of the pre-European contact era included urban areas, and non-permanent settlements. In that time period the population was at arround 2,000 to 1.2 million Aboriginal penguins. First Counties has the most contact with Antarcticans, while the Ineuit had the least. The also feared of many evil monsters like the Lizard-Cat and Bunyip. Antarctic colonization In about 1000, Viking sailors arrived in what is now Newfinlin, and settled breifly at L'Anns axe Fields. After the failure of the colony, no Antarctic colonization efforts were made until 1657. In 1651, Johann Cabbott began to explore the islands for the High Penguin Confederacy, mostly the islands of Crebbec and Eastern Calada.In 1654, Jaques Carpier arrived in Calada, exploring for Frankterre. In 1603, Samuel D'Or arrived, and first settled the city of Creebec. Beginning in the 1800s, wars broke out between the Batavi High Penguin settlers and the Ironquios tribes, over control of the fir tree trade. The Antarctic set up fishing outposts in Newfinlin. A series of four Intercolonial Wars between the Batavi High Penguins and the High Penguin Confederacy erupted, which gave New Scota and the Frankterran Colony of Crebbec to The Confederacy. The Confederate Proclaimation of 1863 carved the Porvince of Crebbec from te remainder of the High Penguin's land. To avoid conflict in Crebbec, the Antarcticans established the Crebbec Act, which expanded Crebbec's land to the Great Bays. It established the French language after the native language of Frankterre, and Batavia High Penguin civil law in Crebbe. Then, after various rebellions in 1849,the Calada Islands were formed into a single entity, the Province of Calada. During this period, a large number of immigrants started to arrive in the ports of Hollifox and other maritime provinces, from the mainland Antarctic. Soon, Calada started to try to claim Robert's Land areas, and some tropical areas as well. Confederation and expansion After Confederation Calada was small, it grew as more provinces and terittories joined. It is now the 2nв largest country in Antarctice, after Lussia Late 20th century In the late 20th century, Calada became a highe technology nation. In 1999, the eastern part of New Western Teritories was renamed Nuavuk. War against Blizzard Citadel Calada invaded Blizzard Citadel in 2004, trying to break they're friendship apart and steal they're invincibility orb. Because of this Blizzard Citadel was ripped off the air and is now floating in the air. Blizzard Citadel is invading Calada since 2007 now due to this event. Modern times Now Calada has only 33 million people, less then a lot more countries. 45 percent of all penguin or people or puffles live on Offario, the most populated province since it is south of the cold freezing regions. Government and politics Calada has a constitutional monarchy, and holds strong ties to the Kingdom of Freezeland, where King Triskelle is monarch.The country has a democractic federal parliamentary system as well.The sovreign is King Triskelle, but is represented by the Governor General (currently Michelle Sean) in Canada, and carries out most royal duties.The executive branch is headed by Prime Minister Stefan Harplan. The government has an upper house and a lower house. The Upper House is the Senate, which comprises of 23 members, who are elected by the parliament of each province and territory. The lower house Parliament Members represent each a electoral riding/district, and are elected by the general population. There are four major parties,the Conservative Party, the Liberal Party, the National Democratic Party (NDP) and the Green Party Foreign relations and Military Calada maintains a good relationship with the United States of Antarctica, who co-operate on military campaigns and excerises together,and is Calada's first and the USA's largest trading partner. Calada has an independent foreign policy, most notably made Calada withdraw from participating in the War of 2002. The country maintains ties with the UTR, Freezeland, and Frankterre, as Freezeland maintains the Crown for the High Penguins, in which Calada was founded by. Calada also maintains good relations with the Margate Antarctic Islands and Flystonia. Crebbec also maintains good relations with Frankterre. USA is its biggest trading partner. Provinces and territories Calada has 13 provinces and territories, 10 provinces and 3 territories. Provinces have more autonmy than territories. Territories have power only delegated by the federal government. Provinces *Newfindlend and Labaror *Crebbec *King Jacob Island *New Scota *New Bunsick *Offario *Ranitoba *Kandanawan *Albirda *Pengunian Vascania Territories *Tookalm Territory *New West Territories *Nuavuk Category:Places Category:Countries